Talk:Muse (episode)
Aristophanes B'Elanna meets Aristophanes. The writers clearly had in mind some of Aristophanes' anti-war drama at the time of the Pelopponesian War (ca 400 bc). -- Craig Goodrich 22:47, 27 September 2008 (UTC) B'Elanna's rank vs. position I have a rather nitpicking question, the answer of which will be that the writers can do whatever they want, I'm sure. That being said, B'Elanna mentioned ordering Harry into the Flyer's escape pod. However in previous episodes (Future's End Part 1 being one example), Kim took command of Voyager because I speculate, he was a bridge officer, despite only being an ensign. And in other episodes as well, Kim seems to be next in command, likely because he's a bridge officer. But in this episode, B'Elanna pulled rank on him. Is there a valid reason why Kim outranks B'lanna? I know he attended the Academy and was commissioned as an officer, but the date of commissioning only matters when dealing with those of equal rank; B'Elanna was a lt. jg.; Kim's an ensign. The commission date is irrelevant; the lowest ranked lt. j.g outranks any ensign, no matter the position of the officer. Rank comes first. *She's not the only one that outranks him while he's the bridge duty officer. There are numerous lieutenants on Voyager shown and referred to throughout the series. However, if you recall from TNG's "Disaster", a lieutenant was shown as the bridge duty officer there too. She didn't outrank LaForge, but was given the responsibility of watching the ship for that shift. This kind of thing is shown elsewhere in naval fiction, so I assume it is how ships really work. Watch "Master and Commander". In the opening scene a midshipman is working the night shift while the captain and most other officers are sleeping. That doesn't mean he outranks them, he's just minding the store. As soon as something important comes up, the captain is summoned. Removed The following was removed by an anon user today; I presume because it is uncited: *Kelis's notion that Captain Janeway would throw away her spear rather than destroy the Borg Queen and claim she would not kill harkens back to where Captain Kirk tossed away his weapon rather than kill the Gorn captain and told the Metrons that he would not kill. Furthermore, Janeway's belief that all that would exist between the Borg and Voyager after all had perished would be their hatred, similar to the impassioned plea that Kirk made to Kang in . 31dot (talk) 21:57, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Flyer The Flyer is apparently on its side resting at an angle, but the candle flames are not straight up. 19:13, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :OK. And..... what? 31dot (talk) 02:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Stardate Changed the stardate from 53896 (the date given during the play by the aliens) to 53918 (the stardate given in Torres' log entry) since it makes more sense to use an actual Starfleet officer's given stardate rather than the aliens, this would also be the stardate closest to when the episode begins. Odyssey47 (talk) 10:51, December 8, 2014 (UTC) 600th episode How is this the 600th Trek episode? shouldn't it be the 595th or 597th (going by either production or release order)? TOS = 79 eps. TAS = 22 eps. TNG = 178 eps. DS9 = 176 eps. this brings us to 455 episodes if Muse is the 140th or 142nd episode of VGR, how can it be the 600th overall? -- 12:57, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :It is not the 600th episode, it is the 600th released Trek production, including films. , and other ways of counting episodes that bring it up to 600. 31dot (talk) 13:32, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Removed casting notes I've removed the following casting notes, as we don't list those (opting instead to encourage users to visit the performer pages): * Tony Amendola (Chorus #3) is much better known for his role as the Jaffa master Bra'tac on Stargate SG-1. * Kellie Waymire (Layna) also played Crewman Elizabeth Cutler in several episodes of . * John Schuck is better-known for his role as the Klingon Ambassador in and . He also played Legate Parn in the episode and Antaak in the episodes and . --Defiant (talk) 06:44, January 30, 2017 (UTC)